We are proposing a large and complex program to discover gene funcfion in Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Core A is dedicated to managing this complexity to ensure that we are able to achieve our goals and to disseminate our findings and the reagents we produce. To accomplish this we will need to manage our internal resources, particularly to provide appropriate access to the technical resources available in the Cores, and permit proper oversight by the NIH. We plan to fulfill these goals in two ways. First, we will facilitate management of the program. Access to resources will be agreed upon by a management committee consisfing of representatives of the projects and cores. We will be aided by the use of a web-based management software suite, customized together with Core E, that will allow us to track the progress with individual genes and to make efficient use of Core technologies. Second, we will provide platforms to exchange ideas and experiences among the investigators and sponsors. We will have regular meetings of the investigators, both physical and virtual, to exchange information. Moreover, program leaders will meet annually with program officers at the NIH. All management will be overseen by the Core Leader with help from an experienced program manager.